


Firsts

by Tomboy13



Series: Butch Lena au [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit of Jealousy in Chapter 2, Butch Lena Luthor, Consent is Sexy, F/F, Femme Kara Danvers, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboy13/pseuds/Tomboy13
Summary: Ok, so this is only my second go at writing something sexy; the first time fitted into the getting-together narrative of “Waiting” and was all nice and lovely and tender. This is...not that.Absolutely only suitable for adults.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this because I’m having a stressful week and it’s not physically possible to exercise continuously for the 8 hours a day I’m not in work. Not sure how I feel about it, so I might end up going into a catholic shame spiral and deleting it...in the mean time, remember everyone, consent is sexy! Hurrah for lesbians! Butch power!

The heat was unbearable.

It was such an odd thought to have at that moment, her strong hand wrapping around the back of her lover’s neck, fingers webbing into long, smooth blonde hair, and their mouths glued together almost angrily. But it was all her mind could come up with, the loose cotton of her plain white tank and navy denim jeans feeling constrictive as the fire raged in her gut and her vulva.

“Lena.” The femme gasped out, as the brunette pushed her back against the door of her penthouse apartment, one leg coming up to rest on the other woman’s hip, sundress riding up so that the butch got a flash of lilac lace.

“You’re so beautiful, Kara.”

Under her firm hands, she felt the hero tremble at the praise.

“Does It make you want me?” The blonde gasped out, her head falling back as Lena moved to lick the column of her carotid artery.

The butch growled, lightly pressing her teeth into the other woman’s throat.

“Yes, so much.”

Hands came up to grab at the slightly longer hair on the top of the business woman’s head, as Kara groaned loudly.

“Does It make you want to fuck me?”  
Lena’s heart jumped.

It had quickly become apparent during their relationship that the Kryptonian wasn’t quite the meek and mild lover that anyone who saw only her dowdy clothes and happy-go-lucky smile would expect. The femme was fierce, lustful and passionate, and, to Lena’s instant delight, had a filthy mouth on her in the throws of desire.

“Christ, I want to fuck you so much.” Lena hissed, roughly pawing at the exposed flesh on the back of her girlfriend’s thigh. Kara keened at the attention, thrusting her hips forward. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

There was a moment of silence, only broken by their mutual panting and the gentle lapping of Lena’s tongue as it explored the alien’s neck, collar bone, chest.

“I want to use the strap on.”

This was unexpected, and the younger woman stopped her ministrations to lean back and really look the other woman in the eyes.

“Are you serious?”

Kara bit her lip in a way that made Lena’s gut swarm. When she spoke, her voice was warm, dripping with honey and want.

“Yes, baby, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since you mentioned it.”

Lena couldn’t help the stupid grin that split her face from ear to ear.

They’d talked once about maybe using the toy in their relationship, but when Kara hadn’t brought it up again, Lena hadn’t asked, ever fearful the femme might feel pressurised into something she didn’t really want to do. The thought of it, though, had continued to be a prominent feature of her nights alone, when her hands would grow puckered and greasy in the front of her boxers thinking about how hard she could make her lover cum with just eager hands and tongue and that little rubber shaft between her legs.

Knowing that Kara had been entertaining the same frantic daydreams was nothing short of miraculous to the butch woman’s ears.  
“Bedroom, now.”

By the time they’d reached the bed, Lena had lost her trousers, and Kara had lost her dress, the light makeup that she had been wearing smudged across her mouth and cheeks.

Their kisses were no less feverish; Lena had her hand wrapped around the back of the reporter’s neck, pulling her infinitesimally closer to her mouth, her other hand holding her weight as she straddled the alien’s warm body.

Every now and then, Kara would grind upwards, trying to get a little friction to take the edge off her longing, and Lena would feel the damp of the blonde’s arousal seeping through the flimsy knickers and smudging her thigh.

“God, you’re so excited for me.” Lena hissed. Kara smirked against her mouth, agile hands trying to pull her girlfriend’s white vest off. Lena grabbed her wrist, pushing it gently onto the mattress. “Be patient. Can I take these off?”

Kara looked down with lust darkened eyes to where Lena was tapping at the waistband of her lace boy-shorts.

“Rao, yes. And this.” She began tugging at the straps of her bra with her free hand, until Lena also prised this one free and pinned it to the bed.

“Wait, babygirl, and I’ll make it worth your while.” The butch whispered, words ghosting along Kara’s neck behind her earlobe.

Lena moved her mouth almost painfully slowly along her lover’s skin, enjoying the heat and the slight tang of salt, seemingly paying no mind to the way the woman was losing the ability to keep still under her. Despite her nonchalance, the butch knew that Supergirl would be able to tell how affected she was by listening to her heart, and smelling the arousal currently ruining her designer boxers.

As she experimentally ran a tongue over the blonde’s left nipple, the other woman moaned, a loud, guttural explosion from her throat that made the heiress’s heart thump painfully in her chest with excitement.

“Is that good, beautiful? Do you like that?”

“Yes, so, so good.” Kara croaked out, hands momentarily lifting from where Lena had them pinned, before she remembered herself and slammed them back down onto the crisp sheets.

“Do you want more?”

Kara nodded quickly, eyes going wide at the thought Lena might stop.

Lena had no intention of stopping.

Moving down to run the tip of her tongue over chiselled abs, around the alien’s navel, and down to the marble V of her lover’s Adonis belt, Lena let her free hand tug down Kara’s knickers. As soon as they came off, the tang of Kara’s wetness hit her nostrils, making it nearly impossible not to just bury her mouth in the warmth of the heroine’s cunt.

“Can I put my mouth on you?” She managed.

In response, Kara groaned again, tugging a hand free to rest on the brunettes cropped head, gently encouraging her to press her tongue exactly where Kara needed it.

The first taste was something Lena hoped she never got used to.

She had always enjoyed going down on previous lovers; enjoyed how good she could make them feel and the oily residue on her tongue, loved the sensation of giving women pleasure in a way that demanded nothing of them.

With Kara, this was magnified, amplified by the love they felt for each other into something akin to worship. She wasn’t just eating her out, and this wasn’t just a lightning quick race for satisfaction; Kara was her alter and her church, and Lena would praise her.

She stroked her tongue from the base of the alien’s entrance to the very top of her clit, repeating this a few times to ease her lover in before she began swirling around the thick hood, drawing it back on each swipe to let her just brush the sensitive knot, knowing by now that her lover didn’t particularly enjoy being touched directly on the nerve itself.

The dampness that seeped from her girlfriend coated Lena’s chin as she used her bottom lip on each upwards lick to stimulate the areas she had left behind.

Drawing back only briefly, Lena begged, “Do you want me inside?”

Kara shook her head furiously, her hand pressing into her butch’s head more insistently. Lena chuckled, and went back to work.

When the Kryptonian came, too soon for Lena’s liking, her unworldly strong hands flew to the headboard, pressing blindly into the strong wood as her body went silent and taught, seizing into a twanging mass of sinews and muscle, before falling limp against the bed.

Lena gave a kiss to the trimmed patch of blonde hair that topped the public bone, resting her forehead there for a moment to collect her thoughts, before moving up the bed, wiping at the evidence now coating her lower face with the hem of her vest.

The couple kissed languidly, enjoying the taste and the sensation of their newly moistened lips sliding across each other.

“Was that ok?” Lena asked tenderly, an inch of self-doubt in her voice.

Kara smiled at her, one hand coming up to stroke at a soft cheek.

“Couldn’t you tell it was perfect?”

The butch smiled dopily, pushing her face onto her lover’s sternum to stifle a laugh.

“Lena,” the blonde asked after a moment, “can you put it on now?”

Lena leaned back, studying the femme’s face.

“Do you still want to?”

Kara nodded, biting her lip, and watched with cloudy eyes as the younger woman got to her feet, pulled off her boxers, and retrieved the strap-on from the bottom draw of her bedside table.

It was purple, about 7 inches in length, with a slight curve and a bulbous head, hanging from black leather straps that looked like they had been worn soft.

Lena’s hands shook in her enthusiasm to do the clasps up. She was so engrossed in her task, she hadn’t noticed that Kara had moved from the bed to stand just in front of her until warm hands closed over her own and helped her pull the final buckle tight. Testing the mechanism, she took hold of the phallus and gently pushed it from side to side, making Lena huff through her nose as it rubbed her clit a little.

“Baby, can I take your vest off?” The blonde asked, pulling at the cotton hem, trying not to sound too eager; she knew the butch wasn’t always keen to undress or show her feminine body off, and Lena felt a warm rush of love at the understanding that the hero always tried to show her.

The brunette moved to quickly pull the garment over her head, throwing it onto the floor. Her sports bra followed, leaving her completely naked except for the harness that hugged her hips.

Kara sighed, and the brunette shivered as her girlfriend trailed a hand over the slender bulges of muscle showing under her stomach fat.

“You’re so handsome, baby.” Kara whispered, as she lowered her mouth to press wet kisses along the masculine woman’s collar bone. “I’m going to kiss you lower now, ok?”

“You can kiss me wherever you want, beautiful.” Lena said cheekily, even as her insides began to swim with need at the feeling of burning lips dragging down her abs.

She watched Kara settle on her knees, bringing her head up to crotch height, and was just moving to wrap a hand lovingly in silky blonde hair when everything froze.

Her mouth dropped open, her heart stopped thumping, and her brain stilled, because there, right in front of her, Kara Zor-El had just locked deep blue eyes with her own green ones, and with no hesitation slipped the head of the cock in her gorgeous mouth.

“Fuck, Kara!”

The heroine pushed forwards, taking half of the shaft into her mouth before pulling back until the rubber head fell from her lips, shiny with saliva.

“Yes, baby?”

“That...that’s...fucking hot.” Lena stammered.

She’d used the dildo with other lovers in the past, and had enjoyed the response it got and the role play of it, but she’d never once asked for one of the women she’d taken into her bed to suck her off this way, and they’d never offered. She’d confined it to the back compartment of her brain labelled “rainy day fantasies”, and left it at that.

Now, seeing the woman she loved on her knees for her, a strand of saliva connecting Lena’s fake appendage with her mouth that was still cum-stained from the earlier kisses, Lena wasn’t sure she could remember how to breath let alone talk in coherent sentences.

“Can I keep going? I like feeling you in my mouth.” Kara asked, using the red-painted nail of her index finger to wipe away the spit string.

“God, yes, keep going.”

Kara smirked wickedly, before going back to blowing the strap-on, her hands holding onto Lena’s solid hips to get more traction.

The blonde seemed determined to take it all in, gagging slightly as she finally felt the cold metal retaining ring touch her lips. She pulled back then, and settled on running her tongue devilishly slowly up the full length of the shaft.

Lena watched in awe, feeling wetness starting to coat the inside of her pale thighs at the display.

After a while, though, she knew she needed more, and from the way Kara was moving, she was pretty sure the femme felt that same.

Gently, she put a hand on the side of the reporter’s face, squeezing slightly to get her attention.

The woman looked up with wide puppy dog eyes, but melted into the offered hand when she saw nothing but adoration and joy in her lover’s green eyes.

“Come here.” Lena said quietly, pulling their bodies flush together as soon as Kara was on her feet. “You’re amazing, do you know that?”

Kara blushed slightly, before tensing at the feeling of the wet strap on brushing her damp clit.

“You’ve made me so wet for you, Kara, I think you deserve a reward.” Lena grinned, stepping away to sit on the bed with her back pressed against the headboard.

Kara looked at her curiously, hands clamped in in front, subtly trying to rub at her own frustration.

Lena raised one eyebrow, and patted her thighs.

For the show of it, she allowed one hand to glide to the cock, stroking it as if jerking herself off.

Kara settled herself over the phallus, a leg either side of Lena’s, and looked at her partner expectantly.

“Uh-uh, gorgeous, this is all about you. I want to you fuck yourself on it until you cum. You tell me what you need along the way, ok?” Lena said in the firm voice that she knew secretly turned the alien to mush.

Kara nodded, gripping the human’s shoulders as she lowered herself onto the dildo that Lena held in her fist at full mast. It slid in with little resistance, all the way to the hilt, and Kara gasped with pleasure at the feeling. Lena placed her hands on her lover’s slender hips, short nails digging into the skin. “That’s it, good girl. God, you’re soaked for me, look how well you’ve taken my cock.”

“Lena you feel so good!” Kara moaned, as she started moving.

The butch watched with barely restrained glee as the pussy she loved so much took her cock again and again, thrilling at the sounds and keens falling from her girlfriend’s lips. This wouldn’t take long, she could tell, but she wanted to make sure it was as good as possible.

“Do you need my fingers, babygirl?” She panted, beginning to jolt her hips slightly to meet Kara’s downwards thrusts.

“I need you to suck my tits.” The Danvers gasped, one hand yanking Lena’s head to her chest to match her desperate words.

The CEO gratefully pulled a nipple between her lips and sucked eagerly, tongue swirling around the areola.

Kara cried out above her, and one hand wedged between their sweat covered bodies to frantically rub at her clit.

“Keep going, beautiful, that’s it, keep going.” Lena grunted, her hips canting rhythmically now, feeling the woman riding her tensing.

Without warning, long fingers pushed past Lena’s lips, coming to rest on her tongue, and pressing in a way that, given her lover’s strength issues, she hoped wouldn’t break any teeth. Impossibly aroused, Lena did the only thing she could think to do and sucked on the three digits, tasting salt.

Slowly, Kara’s bouncing slowed down to a gentle rocking, and then stopped altogether.

Smiling, the femme bonelessly eased herself off the panting form beneath her, fingers slipping out of the deliciously warm velvet of Lena’s mouth as she did so.

“I think I’m broken.” The hero said, giggling.

“Aw, poor baby,” Lena managed as her breathing started to return to normal, “so fragile!”

Kara snuggled closer to her girlfriend, placing fluttery kisses to the pale skin of her shoulder and chest.

“I hope your mother never finds out about my weakness. That would have Cadmus written all over it.”

Lena stared at the ceiling while her brain caught up with what her ears had heard.  
The laughter that followed bordered on the hysterical, her slender hands coming up to cover her face.

Kara chuckled too, more at the woman in front of her than the joke.

“Your weaknesses are kryptonite, and post sex glow.” Lena grinned when she’d calmed down.

“And butch women.” Kara said, a slight blush starting on her cheeks.

The brunette raised a pointed eyebrow. “I knew it was the suits you fell for, darling.”

Kara bit gently at the very top of Lena’s naked breast, making the Luthor shudder happily.

“Take this off,” the femme demanded, her voice firm as she tugged at the soft faux-leather straps tethering the strap-on to her bedmate’s hips. “I want to taste you.”


	2. Chapter 2

For someone brought up by the most ruthless and sneaky family in America, Lena Luthor was an open book. At least, that’s how it felt to Kara Zor-El.

The super hero had quickly learned all of the heiress’s tells; quickly found the slight widening of eyes, and desperate half smile that showed she was forcing a happy face, and learned to recognise the impenetrable mask that would fall when she was hurting. Kara could tell when her girlfriend was genuinely happy or genuinely sad, when she was stressed or amorous, but right now, in the middle of a packed bar, she was seeing a brand new emotion passing the Luthor’s face, one that at first she hadn’t recognised: jealousy.

She saw it even now in the heavy way Lena moved round her apartment, switching on the lights and shutting the blinds with her heavy brown boots clumping along the fancy parquet floor; saw it in the way the brunette would look at her, almost hurt, then quickly glance away; had heard the butch go to speak and bite whatever it was back at least four times since they arrived home from the bar.

It was unexpected, but not quite as unexpected as the effect it was having on Kara herself.

Seeing Lena in the bar subtly out-alpha the Super’s ex-boyfriend with easy and deliberate movements that showed off the bulge of her biceps against the taught hem of her short-sleeve button-up shirt, or the way her strong fingers pressed over-tight into the initial handshake, had made Kara go ever-so-slightly weak in the knees.

The femme felt a little ashamed at that. She hated the thought that Lena was feeling insecure, but seeing her flexing her possessive side in a way she very rarely allowed had made Kara feel wanted and loved and protected, and all it had taken was an uncharacteristically passionate PDA for her to all but drag the younger woman out of the bar, without a second glance at the confused Daxamite left behind them.

Now they were alone, though, the blonde could see her lover where she sat on the black leather couch desperately trying to rein her emotions in, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Here, baby, I thought you might want one.” Kara said sweetly, handing over an ice cold bottle of the Spanish beer that Lena imported from Barcelona. Lena took it gratefully, giving her thanks and taking a long pull.

Without missing a step, Kara hiked up the chintz rara skirt she was wearing, and straddled the other woman’s thighs, pressing with one hand to get the Luthor to lean back.

Instinctively, Lena’s hands came to rest on the Super’s bare thigh, the cold of the bottle tingling the tanned skin. Kara leaned forwards, her arms crossing behind Lena’s neck.

“Do you want to talk about it, baby?” Kara asked.

Lena looked up, big green eyes showing the signs of nervousness that Kara was sure few other people got to see. She sighed audibly, putting the bottle down on the side table and rubbing her thumbs over the alien’s thighs before continuing.

“I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to make a scene, I just...felt a little jealous when I saw you two together.”

Kara nodded, leaning in to place a delicate kiss behind the butch’s ear, on the edge of her short-cut hairline.

“You know you don’t have anything to be jealous of, right? I broke up with him months before we got together, baby, and besides, I only have eyes for you.”

Lena swallowed on nothing and looked down at her lap where her lover sat.

“I know, beautiful, and I absolutely trust you. I just felt a little insecure. I mean he’s handsome and sort of buff, in an all-American hero kind of way, and he’s...well...a man. A man with super powers. And I’m just me.”

Kara placed a finger under the brunette’s chin, tilting face upwards.

“Lena, I don’t care what he is. I love that you’re you, and you are nothing if not amazing all by yourself. You’re clever and witty, and kind, and...” Kara bit her lower lip, and ran her hands down her lover’s sides, thumbs brushing over the woman’s chest as she did so, “you’re so handsome, baby.”

Lena breathed out loudly, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

“You think so?”

Kara grinned. “Rao, yes. Baby, you drive me wild. I’m so proud to be on your arm, showing you off, seeing how everyone looks at you, wants you, and knowing you save yourself for me. And the way you treat me, respect me, the way you touch me...”

Here, Kara squeezed her lover’s hips, using the traction to grind slightly on the woman’s thighs. 

“You like the way I touch you?” Lena asked, her hands rubbing more firmly on the blonde’s muscular legs, short cut nails dragging slightly over the skin although unable to leave any marks.

“I love the way you touch me.” Kara said in a low chocolaty voice. “Believe me when I tell you that no one has ever made me feel the way you do.”

Lena whistled at that, pushing her hips up to meet Kara’s and letting her hands follow the roll of the femme’s waist as she sought friction. The reporter could feel dampness coating her knickers already, and from her partner’s blown-wide pupils, she could tell she felt the same.

“How do I make you feel? Tell me, Kara, how do I make you feel?” The brunette asked, leaning in to lick an unceremonious stripe up her girlfriend’s windpipe. 

Kara tilted her head back, enjoying the attention.

“Let me show you, baby.” She hissed, moving her hands back up to palm Lena’s binder-flattened chest.

Lena licked her lips.

“How?”

Kara smiled, leaning in for a languid kiss, her tongue slipping out to stroke across the butch’s bottom lip. The younger woman sighed into her mouth, and, liking the reaction, Kara sucked gently on it.

While her lover was distracted, Kara moved her hands down to the old fashioned burnished leather belt holding the woman’s jeans up, and slid the excess length free of its moorings. She tugged gently. Lena reached quickly to grab her wrists. 

Breaking the kiss, Kara looked down at the brunette with puppy dog eyes. “Can I, baby?” She whispered.

“You don’t have to do that, beautiful. You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

Kara bit her lip again, fluttering her long eye lashes.

“I know I don’t but I want to make you feel good, just like you do me. I want to show you how hard you make me cum, baby.” The last sentence was punctuated with an extra hard grind and simultaneous pull on the belt that caused Lena to drop her head back onto the settee, a muffled harrumph escaping her throat.

“God, I love you Kara.”

Kara sucked her own lips into her mouth, eyebrows raising almost comically.

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

The butch chuckled. “That’s a ‘fuck, please, yes’.”

The femme’s dexterous hands were already yanking open the belt, working open the stiff metal buttons on the denim, sliding her hands over the plain grey cotton she found underneath. 

Lena pushed one hand up to hug the blonde’s face, the heel of her palm slightly stretching the woman’s pink painted lips.

“Someone’s eager.”

Kara grinned, touched that her girlfriend remembered even the small actions that would send her alien heart rate skyrocketing. She turned to place a sloppy kiss to her lover’s palm, biting softly on the edge of the hand as she played with the hem of the dark blue shirt.

“Can I take this off?”

Lena shook her head sharply. “Not today, darling.”

Kara nodded, understanding, but slipped her hands under her own black-and-white striped sweater, lifting it over her head and tossing it somewhere behind the couch.

Lena sucked air through her teeth, eyes shamelessly roaming from the emerald green push-up bra to the chiseled abs. Kara licked her front teeth, tongue protruding slightly, feeling slightly smug. She knew how her body affected her girlfriend; knew how the mix of raw, visible strength and soft femininity made the woman wet. The proof was in the long minutes the CEO had spent tracing those lines with fingers and tongue, and with every press and nip she had placed to the gentle curve of the other woman’s breasts.

“You’re stunning, babygirl.” The Luthor managed, leaning forwards to lathe a wet stripe of saliva over the exposed flesh held barely in place by the silky bra. Kara allowed herself a few moments, head tilted back, before she wiggled backwards, floating to the floor in front of the butch. Without breaking eye contact, she placed a hand on either denim-clad knee and pushed them apart, shuffling forward until she sat between her lover’s thighs. She slipped off each boot, untying the laces almost reverently, before looking up, questioning.

“Can I take these down?” Kara asked, hands already inside the open fly, teasing the material underneath.

Lena nodded, lifting her hips slightly to allow the jeans to be pulled free. The boxers followed suit, and soon Kara had no choice but to break eye contact to take in the wonderful sight of her lover’s cunt, laid open and damp, like a new rose in the early morning.

“I want to go down on you so bad, baby.” The Super whined, turning her head to bite harshly on the tender flesh of the woman’s inner thigh.

Lena dug her hand into the blonde’s long hair and gave a gentle tug, sucking her lips into a tight line until Kara, from her place on the floor, was sure that they would bruise.

“Then do it, beautiful.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice, pressing firmly with her whole mouth and the flat of her tongue until nearly the entire organ was covered, leaving the ticklish teasing touches that she herself preferred and that made the younger woman squeamish. The neatly trimmed wreath of pitch black pubic hair tickled her nose.

There were times when Lena didn’t want to be touched; times when she wanted to give pleasure and not receive it, adamantly, in a way that Kara had, at first, found confusing. After a little while, though, and a little reassurance, Kara had come to realise that this didn’t make the act any less enjoyable for the butch; had been amazed, on the occasions when she needed to be shown, to feel how wet her lover had gotten inside her underwear, solely from devoting her slender hands and tongue and mouth and skin to the woman writhing in her bed.

Now, on her knees in front of her partner, with fingers pulling lovingly at her scalp at every rough stroke of her tastebuds, the sensuous sighs and liquid lapping making the air buzz with unspent tension, Kara could understand.

Her own desire burned hot at the sensations rolling off the masculine woman. Nothing else mattered but Lena: her taste, her movements, her sounds, her warmth, her needs, feeling how close the other woman was when a second hand clamped tightly on the muscle running down the side of the alien’s neck.

“Kara, Kara, keep...keep going.” Lena groaned, toes arching her feet off the floor. “Please, please, please-“

Kara sucked, her tongue still working the fleshy mass and hard bud of Lena’s clitoris, even as the heiress fell silent, mouth open as if gasping for air that she couldn’t quite get, hands and legs shaking angrily.

When she finally settled back down, Kara leaned back, wiping her mouth a little (not too much, though - she knew that the youngest Luthor liked to feel her own oily cum on the femme’s mouth afterwards), and smiled like a Cheshire Cat. 

Climbing up to rest bodily on top of her half naked girlfriend, Kara licked playfully at Lena’s chin, who brought her arms up to wrap around the Kryptonian, enjoying her warmth while she recovered from her orgasm.

“You didn’t have to do that, angel, you know that?” The business woman said quietly.

Kara frowned. “I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. You make me feel that good and more, every time. I like giving you a taste of that.”

Lena smiled sleepily, eyes half drifting closed.

“I love you, do you know that? I’m sorry for being jealous. Hey, maybe we could go for a beer next weekend with your friends and I can apologise to Mo-“

Kara pressed her palm over her lover’s mouth.

“Don’t say it! Not right now. We can talk about it tomorrow, ok?”

Lena’s eyes betrayed the mirth hidden behind the Danvers’s soft hand.

“Mm-hay.” She managed to muffle out, before both women broke down giggling.

When they calmed down, Kara lay her head on the butch’s chest, listening to her heartbeat and the gentle ticking of her Rolex.

“Lena, baby?” She said, after a few minutes.

“Mm?” Lena sighed contentedly.

“I think you need to take me to bed and get me out of this skirt now.”

Their laughter echoed through the apartment, stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To paraphrase The Tiger Lillies, I’m going to hell.


End file.
